


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Ailee (Musician), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Dramedy, F/M, Hospitalization, Insomnia, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Overworking, Romantic Comedy, S.coups being a dad friend, Seungcheol and Vernon are best friends, Slow Burn, Stranger to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Amy Lee | Ailee
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**7:05 AM**

"Hey,sleepyhead get up or you're gonna be late."

Reluctantly,Vernon lifted his head off of his pillow and rubbed his eyes."Look who finally has decided to awaken."He didn't have to look to know it was Sofia."Good morning sleeping beauty."Vernon just hummed,too tired to bother with a verble response.

"Has Dad left for work yet?"He asked,cringing internally at rough his voice clearly sounded. _That's what I get for staying up almost all night studying._ He thought. _Way to go you stupid idiot._


End file.
